Missing A Half
by silverdreams92
Summary: After the war, George Weasley is trying to put his life back together. For him, it's easier said than done. Will his life ever be "normal" again or will it spiral out of control? This is AU just to be safe later on.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I started writing this back when the last book came out, and have just recently decided to start working on it again. I posted chapter 1 on another website. This is pretty much what was posted except for some minor revisions. If you have seen this anywhere else, I did not steal it. Obviously, I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story.

To George Weasley, everything was moving in slow motion. He could see Fred, Ron, Percy, Hermione, and Harry standing around two death eaters. It almost looked like Fred was laughing. Then, everything sped up. Before he could call out, the wall collapsed. For a second he thought everyone had gotten away safely, but after he heard Percy's blood-curdling cry, he knew he was terribly wrong. He saw Ron and Percy rush to dig his twin out of the rubble of the fallen wall.

"No!" George yelled, waking up in a cold sweat before actually seeing Fred's body. It took him a minute to realize that he was back in his pad in Diagon Alley. He sat up and scanned the room, his heart still beating wildly in his chest. Even though he had not seen his brother die when it happened, he felt like he had ever since those damn dreams started. The first rays of sunshine were feebly snaking in through the window. He took a deep breath, as he realized that Fred died exactly a year ago, today.

"Bloody hell." Came Lee Jordan's irritated voice from the other side of the room. George had hired him to help run Weasley's Wizard Wheezes with him he also agreed to let Lee live with him. Lee didn't want to have to live by himself, and neither did George. George had never been by himself before, and didn't think he could stand it. At least with Lee there he had someone he could talk to. "What's wrong?" Lee asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Bad dream." George replied lamely.

"Please don't tell me that it's the one where Bill has to dress in Fleur's clothes again. _I_had nightmares after you told me that one." Lee said, shuddering.

That had been George's excuse for waking up Lee a few nights ago, he didn't want to have to tell Lee that almost every night he dreamed about Fred dying. "Sorry, mate, but it looks like you're going to have another nightmare like that tonight." George answered, laughing half-heartedly, then became serious again. "Are you sure you're okay if I don't come into work today?" He asked.

"Of course." Lee said. "But you will be back tomorrow, right?"

George nodded. "Don't worry, I'll be back early tomorrow morning. I just have to be at the Burrow today. I wouldn't leave so early, but I have to go to Bill's first."

Lee nodded, but didn't say anything. He knew that George wasn't on good terms with Bill right now.

Later that morning, George apparated to Bill and Fleur's house, Shell Cottage. He knocked on the door, and waited for Bill to answer.

"Oh… Hi George." Bill said awkwardly when he answered the door. He hadn't seen George in almost a year. He would never get used to seeing George without Fred at his side. "I haven't seen you since…"

"The funeral." George cut in, walking into the kitchen and sitting on one of the chairs around the kitchen table. "That's what I'm here to talk to you about, actually."

"The funeral?" Bill asked. He wondered if George had noticed when he had walked into his room and saw him on Fred's bed crying, but he never tried to comfort George because it was too awkward for him. '_Maybe he just wants to talk._' Bill thought.

George shook his head. "Why haven't you come back to The Burrow since the funeral?" George asked, trying to control the anger from leaking into his voice. "You've been supposed to come the past four weekends, and you never did."

"Did Mum send you here?" Bill asked, sitting across from George.

"No. I'm a big boy now, and I can make decisions for myself." George answered with mock enthusiasm. "I chose to come here. So tell me, why didn't you even send an owl to say you weren't coming?"

"I just…"

"Don't you dare say you forgot!" George yelled, standing up, pulling out his wand from breast pocket of his shirt, and aiming it at his brother. George had felt like a rubber band that was slowly being stretched as far as it could go inside of him. This was his breaking point.

Bill had also taken his wand out. "_Expelliarmus!_" Bill yelled before standing up to face George. "What the fuck is wrong with you, George?" He shouted.

"You don't just forget your family!" George yelled back "You might forget to send an owl back to your friend, but not your family. Especially after a family member has died, and everyone else is wondering why you won't show up for one bloody day. Are you even going to come tonight?"

"I was just going to send Mum an owl. I can't come." He answered, looking down at his feet, determined not to look into George's eyes. He knew that he wasn't going to see the mischievous boy he had once been, instead he'd see a man filled with agony and hatred. George wasn't supposed to be the one with a temper, that was Ron. George was supposed to be the carefree one who loved nothing more than playing pranks on people.

"You see. You don't even care anymore, do you?" George asked, as he tried desperately to swallow the lump that was forming in his throat. He knew this was not the best time to break down and cry. '_Come on, hold it together.' _"Ever since Fred…"

"I don't need you coming into my house and screaming at me about Fred!" Bill yelled, jabbing George with his wand where George's shoulder met his torso. "I lost a brother that night, too. I'm in just as much pain as you are, George."

"Fred was more than just my brother, he was a part of me. I can _never_ have that back." George said softly, then turned, and walked away picking up his wand before he left the kitchen. He refused to let Bill see the tears that had welled up in his eyes.

"Do you make such pleasant house calls to Percy, too?" Bill called angrily as George reached the door.

"No. I forgave Percy." George answered, without turning to face his brother. "Because he came back." Without another word, he opened the door, and apparated as soon as he got outside. He wasn't going to The Burrow, not yet. He didn't really know where he wanted to go, he didn't particularly care. As long as it was far away from Shell Cottage. All he wanted was a little time to himself before he had to face the rest of his family, and try to act brave for them.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't until George's feet actually touched the ground that he realized where he had apparated to. "Brilliant." He muttered, realizing he was right outside the cemetery. It felt like he had gone there automatically, he didn't even think about it. It felt like it was the best place for him to go, though. It could give him what he desperately needed; time to get his emotions under control enough to make it through what was already proving to be an extremely long day. He wandered through the familiar grounds until he reached Fred's tombstone.

A fresh vase of flowers stood in front of it, and George assumed that Ginny or his mum must have left it. "Hey, Freddie." George whispered, kneeling down. "I can't believe it's been a year, it feels so much longer. I miss you so much." Tears were forming in his eyes again, but this time he didn't fight them back. There was no reason to hide them there. "I don't know what to do anymore, Fred. It's hell being here without you." George felt like curling up and just lying there the rest of the day. That was the closest he'd ever get to Fred again. He was aware that it must've looked pathetic, but he just didn't care.

After a while he heard footsteps behind him, but he didn't pay any attention until he heard someone say his name. Startled, he turned around to see Ginny. George tried to smile at Ginny, but couldn't. It wouldn't have been very convincing with the tears anyway. Ginny sat down next to George and wrapped her arms around him. "C'mon George, we should go to The Burrow." They both sat there for a few more seconds until George decided to get to his feet, and wiped the rest of his tears with the back of his hand.

The two of them walked back to The Burrow. Neither of them talked much on the way there. There just didn't seem like there was anything to say after the few minutes in the cemetery. George was starting to feel just a little better than he had before. At least the feeling of wanting to just disappear was gone for the time being.

They noticed Mrs. Weasley outside, and she quickly greeted her children. "How are you doing, George?" Molly asked, embracing him and kissing his cheek.

All he wanted to do was tell her exactly how he felt. Maybe that would take some of the weight of the dread of every new day off of him, but he couldn't do that. There was no telling how that news would've affected the rest of his family. "It's been a very tough day, but I'm getting through it. I'm alright." He answered, with a small smile. "How are you?"

"Pretty much the same as you." Molly answered. "I'm getting through the day. I hope Bill will show up tonight."

George didn't have the heart to tell his mother that he'd seen Bill just a little while ago, and probably blew any chance there was of Bill changing his mind. "It's still early, Mum." Was all he could think to say before excusing himself to go inside.

It wasn't much better inside. Harry had asked him how he was, and George gave the same tired answer he had given Molly. It was easy for Harry to tell that George was lying. No matter how close Harry and Fred were, he knew it wasn't even close to what Fred and George's bond was. Of course George wasn't okay, but Harry wasn't going to push it. Even if he did, George would just continue to make things up. There was no need to do that, it would just cause unneeded agitation.

George said he was going to go to sleep soon after dinner. He wasn't exactly tired, but he wanted to get away. He loved his family, but it was hard to be around everyone for a long time now. It was just too much for him. He went to the room that he and Fred once shared. It didn't seem like anyone had even been in the room since the last time he was in it. Fred's bed was still unmade, and there were still a few things on the floor around his bed. Just the sight of it seemed strange to him. George got into his own bed, and rolled over onto his side, and looked at Fred's bed. It almost seemed like Fred could walk into the room at any second and get into his bed. "Why'd you have to go, Freddie?" George asked softly. He could feel the familiar pain in his throat that warned him he was going to cry. He quickly rolled to his other side, and closed his eyes.

George didn't have the nightmare that had haunted him for a year that night. It started as the nightmare, but right before the explosion, it changed completely. He was in a dimly lit room that looked a lot like the Gryffindor Common Room. At first he thought he was alone, but it didn't take long for him to notice that there was someone walking toward him from the other side of the room. He felt his mouth form a real smile, and he ran toward the other person. George stood in front of Fred, completely at a loss for words.

Both twins stood staring at each other for a moment until Fred pulled George into a hug. "I've missed you." George said, and rested his chin on Fred's shoulder. "It's been so hard without you." For the first time in a long time, George finally felt right.

"I've missed you too, George." Fred replied. "I'm sorry that you've been in so much pain."

George shook his head. "It's not like you planned it. You don't need to apologize." He stepped back from the hug, and looked Fred up and down again, as if he was afraid he'd forget what he looked like if he looked away. Suddenly George could feel his body stirring. "I don't want to wake up yet." He exclaimed.

Fred gave him a sad smile. "I have to go now." A few seconds after Fred said that, George was awake and looking around the bedroom, half expecting to see Fred somewhere. All he was greeted by was the darkness and his brother's empty bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Glancing at the window, George could tell the sun wasn't even close to coming up. "_Lumos." _He whispered, after grabbing his wand off the nightstand next to the bed and smiled slightly at the small light that illuminated from the tip of his wand. Something told him that he wasn't going to fall asleep again right away the dream was still vivid in his mind, plus he was thirsty. He decided that he'd go downstairs to make himself a cup of tea, and then go right back to his room.

Once George got downstairs, he noticed someone sitting on the couch. "Ginny?" He asked, walking in front of the couch, "What are you doing up?"

"I can't sleep." Came her simple reply. "Why are you awake?"

"I just woke up, and wanted something to drink." George answered with a small shrug. "I'm making tea, do you want some?"

Ginny nodded, and followed George the short distance to the kitchen. Ginny watched her brother's movements carefully as he put the water on to boil, and then reach into the cupboard to get their mugs. After placing the first two mugs on the counter, George reached up to grab another one. A shocked look made its way across George's face, and he gently bit the inside of his lip to keep it from trembling as he slowly drew his arm back. "You're not okay, are you George?" The concern was evident in Ginny's voice as she asked the question.

George turned to look his baby sister in the eyes. He could recall the fear he had felt when he thought he was going to lose her as well as she fought Bellatrix, and how she had been the one who comforted him in the cemetery. It didn't seem right to lie to her. He felt like he could talk to her. Tell her anything except the dream he had that night. That had seemed way too real to be a normal dream. As if Fred had truly been there to conjure it up. It was too intimate to share with anyone else. "I wasn't with him, Ginny. I wasn't there to keep him safe, and I can't help but think that I should've been the one to die, not Fred." He explained shakily, and took a seat at the table. "I haven't been able to sleep through a night." He put his head in his hands. "I can't stop thinking like that. I feel like I can't be happy again."

Ginny gently placed her hand on George's shoulder, and realized he was shaking. "Oh, George…" She muttered, trying to take in everything he had just told her. She hated seeing George like this. She couldn't even remember seeing him frown before that night, it had never seemed like it was in his nature to be unhappy before. "Fred's death wasn't your fault. That explosion caught everyone off guard, there was nothing you or anyone else could've done to prevent it." She explained, still trying to get everything straight in her head. "We all want Fred back."

George took his hands away from his face, and shook his head. "Every day gets worse for me. I hate waking up in the morning; because that means that I have to go through another day that's filled with nothing but pain. I can't stand not having him with me."

Ginny stared at George with fear in her eyes. Though she could tell he wasn't doing well, this was much worse than she thought. She was scared for him. "Have you told anyone else about this?" She asked, trying as hard as she could to keep her voice steady.

"No. There's no one else I think I can tell." He replied, as the tea kettle started whistling. George stood turned his attention to making their tea. "Please Ginny, don't tell anyone. Not even Harry." He pleaded, putting the mug in front of her. "I'm in pain, but I'll recover as much as I can eventually."

Ginny stared into George's eyes, seeing nothing but pain in them. She knew it was wrong, but all she could do was give a small nod. She wished that there was a spell or anything she could use to ease the pain at least a little.

"Thank you." George whispered, and then left the room. He made his way back to his room, hoping he could have that dream about Fred again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry that this took so long, guys. I didn't die. I just had really bad writer's block. I promise that I'll try not to take this long again. Anyway, here's chapter four. I am going on a mini vacation today, but I'm aiming to have my next chapter up by next Wednesday.**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling still owns every character mentioned… except Kaleb and Colton. They're mine.**

George made his way downstairs early the next morning, after hardly being able to sleep the rest of the night. He was surprised to see that Molly, Harry, and Ginny were already up. He'd been hoping that he would be able to just sneak out without having to see anybody. "Good morning, dear. Are you staying for breakfast?" Molly asked when he got to the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm sorry, Mum. I need to get to work." He answered, looking toward the door.

"Isn't it a little too early for the store to open? We didn't see much of you yesterday." Molly said, looking crestfallen.

George sighed. Hurting his mother was the last thing he wanted to do. "Mum, I'm sorry. I need to catch up on some things that I missed yesterday." He explained, though he knew it was just an excuse to get away. He knew that Molly knew it too. "I'll visit again soon. I promise." He walked over to Molly and hugged her. "I love you, Mum. I'll see you soon."

It wasn't long before he was standing outside of the entrance of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Walking into the shop, it was hard for him not to think of that feeling of pride he'd felt a couple of years ago when he and Fred had first opened up the store. That was back when everything felt perfect, like nothing could ever go wrong for them. This had been his dream – _their _dream for as long as he could remember. He'd grown up a lot in those two years. Now this was one of the few places he could find comfort. At first he had contemplated closing the store, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. They'd worked too hard for it, and he knew that Fred never would've wanted him to give it up. Of course it didn't feel exactly the same, but it was something.

"Oi, George. I didn't expect you to be in yet." Lee exclaimed from the top of the stairs.

"I said I'd be here. Did I miss anything yesterday?" George asked as Lee made his way down to the first floor.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. It was pretty busy, though." Lee answered, placing a hand on George's shoulder. "How did you make out yesterday?"

George shrugged, and shook his head. Saying 'I'm surprised I made it through' didn't quite seem like the right thing to say to him. "I guess it went as well as it could have. I can't stand being in that house for too long anymore." He replied. "I don't really want to talk about it, though."

"You know I'm here if you ever do need to talk, right?" Lee asked, moving his hand away.

"I know. It's just… I'd rather not talk about it." He sighed and looked around; it was just about time to open up. "You know, I really do appreciate everything you've been doing for me this past year. I'll return the favor somehow."

"Don't worry about it. I'm your friend; it's what I'm here for." Lee answered. "I understand that you need help with the store now."

They were busy for most of the afternoon, and George may have missed seeing the two boys if they hadn't called him over to the Pygmy Puffs. "What can I help you two with?" He asked, and smiled at them. They looked like they'd probably be starting their first year at Hogwarts in September.

"What are these?" One of the boys asked, pointing at the cages.

"They're called Pygmy Puffs. They're just mini Puffskein." George answered. "Would you two like to hold one?"

Both boys nodded enthusiastically. "Yes!" They said in unison.

George laughed lightly, and turned toward the cages, taking out one pink and one purple Pygmy Puff. "Here you go. Just be careful with them." He instructed after handing one to each boy. "What are your names?"

"I'm Colton, and he's Kaleb." The boy on the right said, and immediately started giggling.

"Ugh, you gave it away." The other boy said, clearly annoyed that his brother wasn't able to keep the joke up. "Fine, I'm Colton and _he's_ Kaleb."

This made George laugh again. Name swapping had always been an easy thing for him and Fred to do to drive Molly crazy. "Well, you had me going for a second." He stated. "My brother and I did that all the time. Have you ever tried that with your mum? We always got her with it. You'll be pros in no time." He winked at them.

"Thanks! We'll try it sometime." Kaleb said happily. "Oh, how much are the Pygmy Puffs?"

George thought for a second. "I'll tell you what. They're on me. It's always nice to have a pet at school, and it seems like they like you already."

"Really?" Colton asked.

George nodded. "And you two are free to come back here whenever you want." George answered. After talking for another minute, he gave them the cages for their new pets, and they left after promising they'd come back to the store next time they were in Diagon Alley.


End file.
